


Baewatch

by BubbyWritesStuff, SapphicaWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Blushing, Crushes, Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Flustered Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Funny, Lifeguard Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Muscles, Rescue, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbyWritesStuff/pseuds/BubbyWritesStuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: While on vacation with her friends, Angela Ziegler is pressured by her friend Hana to try water-skiing. The night before, however, she bumped into a beautiful Arab woman with glorious muscles and hasn't stopped thinking of her. Little does she realise, that she might see her again soon enough. (Pharmercy, Modern AU, Fluff)
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Baewatch

Angela Ziegler was a woman constantly buried in her work. She was a complete and utter perfectionist, especially with her role as a doctor. But, even geniuses like herself needed breaks.

Though she hadn't expected to have been dragged off to a beach resort with some of her best friends for a week. She'd hoped to just spend a week at home, with a good book of some kind, just enjoying some alone time without anyone bothering her.

But her best friend Hana would have none of it. She and their other friend Lena managed to convince Angela to come with them. Angela wasn't sure about it at first, but since she'd been at the resort for just over two days, she was starting to get used to this.

The sun was out pretty much every single day, the water was lovely and best of all, the food was delicious. Angela hadn't eaten food so good in years. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stand the cafeteria food at the hospital when she got back to work.

Currently, she and Hana were lying on the beach, Lena and her girlfriend Emily having gone for a little swim in the ocean nearby. Angela was wearing a lovely white bikini and hat that kept the sun out of her eyes. As she had her eyes closed, she felt the heat would soon carry her off to the land of sleep.

The beach was packed with tourists, but the noise wasn't a problem. Angela was fine with tuning them out as she lay on her orange and white beach towel, soaking up the sun.

Hana flipped up her shades, smiling. "You alright there, Angie?"

"Just enjoying the sunshine," Angela admitted. "It's crazy... two weeks ago, I'd never have thought I'd find myself lying on a beach getting a tan."

"Everyone needs a break once in a while, even Doctor Angela Ziegler, surgeon extraordinaire." Hana giggled, putting on some sunscreen. "Try to enjoy it."

"Oh I will, I bought all the books I hadn't been able to read," Angela said, showing her a pile of books in her bag nearby. When Hana eventually skipped off to do some surfing or whatever, she was hoping to get some reading in.

Hana nearly facepalmed to that. Angela was never going to get a girlfriend if she was married to her work. "That's not what I meant Angie...You can read at home...Especially medical books."

"I'm sorry... old habits die hard, I guess," Angela admitted.

"It's ok, but there are lots of things to do here...Like huh...meet new people. Like that girl you bumped into last night." Hana grinned mischievously.

Angela blushed deeply, hiding behind her book. "Oh shussshhhh that was so embarrassing..."

It had been quite a fateful encounter. Angela had been at the bar with Lena and Emily, drinking. It had been lovely so far and she'd rather enjoyed the music, even if it wasn't exactly to her taste. When she went to the dance floor, she'd accidentally spilt her drink on someone.

Someone who turned out to be very attractive. Angela had been so embarrassed, even though the woman wasn't upset at all. She was just... so beautiful. She didn't remember much, but she did remember those beautiful brown eyes and that distinctive Arabian tattoo.

Hana grinned. "Too bad you didn't get her number."

Angela nodded, remembering the woman's beautiful smile. And there were the muscles... She'd been wearing something that had been showing off her glorious abs. Angela nearly fainted when she imagined herself touching them and feeling them.

It took a very beautiful, particular person to get her all flustered like this and whoever that woman was... She has been just that. She didn't want to admit it but she'd been a little sad when she woke up that morning and wasn't being held in that woman's arms.

Amused by her friend's lack of answer, Hana got up and tied her hair up in a ponytail. "Anyway, I'm going to rent a jet ski, wanna come with me?"

"Jetski?"

"Yeah! I always wanted to ride one!" Hana chirped. "Plus, the water out there looks perfect for water-skiing."

"Water-skiing?" Angela wondered. "Don't you need to be behind the boat to do that?"

Hana chuckled. "That's why I'm asking you to come along. That way we can take turns."

"Hana... I don't know," Angela admitted. "I'm not too fond of that sort of activity."

"Angie, you only live once," Hana insisted. "Come on! You'll have a blast! Better than just staring at those medical books all day."

Angela rolled her eyes and got up. She was on vacation after all and she didn't want to force Hana to do that cute kitten face she did to guilt-trip her. And besides, she needed something to distract her thoughts away from her mysterious crush.

"Alright, alright, but you take the first turn."

"Yeah!" Hana smiled, getting her stuff ready. "No problem!"

Hana then grabbed Angela's hand and ran down the beach with her. Angela giggled, letting Hana pull her along. She just hoped the Korean girl could drive a jet ski as well as she played her many, many video games.

xXx

Fareeha sat on the tall platform overlooking the beach and nearby stretch of water. Normally, Fareeha would be concentrating on the swimmers and holidaymakers on the beach, making sure they didn't get into trouble or hurt themselves.

But right now, her thoughts were dominated by the image of the blonde woman she'd met at the resort bar the night before. It had only been for a few seconds... but she had probably been the prettiest girl she'd ever seen. She had never met anyone like her.

She'd been utterly stunning. Long, blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes like the ocean and she had a... German accent? At least it sounded German at least. But Fareeha found herself thinking of her constantly. But it was pointless to go look for her.

One, she had her job to do and two, there were thousands of people staying at the resort and Fareeha's dream girl was but one of many. Though that didn't stop Fareeha from thinking about planting a deep, passionate kiss on the sweet lips of hers.

"Yo, Earth to Fareeha!" her co-worker, Jesse called up to her.

"Hum?" Fareeha asked, turning to him. "What's up Jesse?"

"You're daydreaming again," he said.

"Ugh, sorry," Fareeha groaned.

Jesse chuckled. "You've been like this all morning. She was really that cute, huh?"

Fareeha didn't say anything. The lifeguard took her binoculars and checked for anything suspicious. Unaware of the situation, Brigitte, another of the lifeguards, came back from her break and leaned against the platform. But when she saw her friend's face she understood.

"She's daydreaming again, huh? Damn that lady must have been real beautiful."

"That's for sure, she as been staring at the horizon for hours now." Jesse grinned.

"Did she get her number?" Brigitte wondered.

"Nah, she literally just bumped into her at the bar," Jesse joked. "And got bourbon spilt on her."

"Bourbon? Damn, at least she's got good tastes." Brigitte smiled. "You should look for her, Fareeha."

"Yeah, yeah, but duty's first guys," Fareeha told them, hoping that they'd eventually shut up about it. She was happy to wear her aviator glasses today. They were concealing her rosy cheeks perfectly and saving her from further embarrassment.

Out on the ocean, Fareeha could see two people, one in a jetski and another riding behind on a pair of skis. The one piloting the craft had brown hair, while the one riding was blonde. Notably, Fareeha could tell they were pretty far out to sea... and the water was starting to get a little choppy.

"Huh... what's going on out there?" she wondered.

"What?" Brigitte asked. "Where?"

"Right in front of us, the pink jetski." She said, still looking through her binoculars.

The redhead looked in that direction. "Wow they shouldn't go there, the waves there are quite dangerous."

"Maybe they'll have good sense to turn back," Jesse remarked.

Fareeha looked closely just in case. The sea could be dangerous, especially where the two were. After a moment she noticed a large wave forming behind them. She hoped they could turn away back towards the beach... But it was clearly too late.

"Oh shit! We have a situation here!"

The wave rocked the jetski, knocking the blonde woman on the skis into the water. Fareeha just watched as the woman struggled to stay afloat in the water, waving out their arms in panic. This was a job for a lifeguard.

"Shit!" Fareeha swore. "Hang on!"

She ran off the platform, down the steps and rushing down the beach as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. Jesse and Brigitte had never seen her run so fast, but they knew how deeply Fareeha cared about others, putting their safety before anything else.

The woman in the water tried to swim, but her safety jacket was getting in the way. "Help !" She called out, only to be cut off by another wave. Fareeha didn't know if she could reach her, but damn it, she had to try. She wasn't letting anyone drown on her watch.

Fareeha dove into the water, swimming out to sea. Her arms fought against the currents as she ploughed on ahead towards the helpless water skier. As she approached the woman, she grabbed ahold of her, swimming back with her to the shore.

As she walked out of the water, carrying the blonde in her arms, she panted. The blonde woman coughed a little, having swallowed some of the seawater.

"That was a close one there, Miss..." Fareeha looked down. "You!"

Angela gasped. "Oh my god!" She hid her face, blushing in embarrassment.

Of all the confidence that could bring then together again, Fareeha hadn't expected this and neither had Angela. Both of them just stared at each other, not knowing what to say... But secretly, Angela wanted her gorgeous saviour to just kiss her right there and then.

"Is everything ok?!" Jesse ran to them, but stopped when he noticed the blonde in her friend's arms. So he just stayed at a distance, watching the scene in amusement.

"It seems like we keep bumping into each other miss..." Fareeha gently put Angela down, checking for any injuries.

"Uh... sorry," Angela said, very embarrassed. "It was my first-time water-skiing."

Fareeha felt a little embarrassed too. She knew she had to be stern with this woman... but she couldn't help but find her even more beautiful than she'd been at the bar the night before. It was probably that lovely bikini she was wearing, revealing so much of her pink skin.

"It's ok, luckily you're in one piece." Fareeha smiled. "Just don't go to that area again, it's dangerous."

"I will. No more water skiing for me..." Angela sighed and got rid of her life jacket.

Fareeha looked a little down... and then she noticed Jesse and Brigitte staring at her. They probably would never forgive her if she didn't at least offer to buy this beautiful woman a drink. And get her number too. By Allah, she was so damn pretty.

"Hey... could I get you a drink?" Fareeha said. "To make up for the one you spilt on me last night."

"Oh," Angela admitted. "That... that would be sweet of you, Miss..."

"Amari, Fareeha Amari," the lifeguard replied. "And you are?"

"Ziegler, Angela Ziegler."

"Well, Miss Ziegler."

"Doctor Ziegler," Angela corrected her.

Fareeha chuckled. "Okay, Doctor Zeigler, how about you run on ahead to the bar and I'll meet you there when I'm off duty in ten minutes."

Angela blushed. "It's a date then."

Fareeha grinned.

As the buff Arab woman left her, Hana then ran up the beach.

"Angela!" She called out. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm alright." Angela beamed and looked back at Fareeha. "More than alright actually."

Hana tilted her head and saw Fareeha in the distance. "No way !? It's her! What happened?"

"Well, I got a date in ten minutes."

"Hehehehe see?! I told you water skiing was a great idea." Hana grinned as they walked back to the resort.

"Uh yeah... but if you try and drag me out in that death trap again, " Angela said sternly.

"What?" Hana remarked. "I helped get you a girlfriend, didn't I?"

Angela had to admit, Hana had a point, though Fareeha wasn't her girlfriend... Yet.

xXx

**Author's Note:** So... Fareeha's really been on a roll this year. First, the biker skin and now, a hot lifeguard skin showing off her abs xD After I saw that skin, I knew I had to make a fic of it. Special thanks to my buddy Bubby for writing it with me!

Hope you love it!


End file.
